


I Swear to DOG, Phil!

by DamnPhan_Girl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Everyone Needs A Snickers, M/M, Phil Loves His New Dog, Strict Dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnPhan_Girl/pseuds/DamnPhan_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil aren't allowed a dog in their apartment. Phil and Dan BOTH know that rule, it's Phil's least favorite rule. But one day when Phil was coming home after going to get groceries he saw a dog lying in an alley way. HE HAD TO HAVE IT! So Phil took the dog home hoping Dan wouldn't mind...... maybe Dan wouldn't mind if he never saw the dog, Hmm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Swear to DOG, Phil!

'Woof'

"Shush!"

'Woof?'

"Shush up!!"

'WOOF'

"NO TREATS FOR YOU I SWEAR!!!"

'.......'

"Finally."

Phil had just stol- I mean took a poor dog into safety after finding him in an alley way (plus he didn't have a collar so Phil assumed he didn't have an owner), for not even an hour yet, him and the dog had already gotten into an argument. He was in the process of trying to put his new dog in his closet, because his plan was to hide him in hope that Dan won't find him. 

"Okay, Boy. Hmm, I don't like the name 'Boy' for you. How about.... Sylvester Lester!" Phil brilliantly spoke to the dog.

'WOOF!" The newly named dog barked, spinning around wagging his tail. Phil pet his new beloved pet and kept telling him 'Good Sylvester' 'Good Job' every time they made progress with getting the Mini Lester in the closet, the dog wasn't a dumb dog that didn't know how to get into a closet, he was just excited and didn't want to leave Phil but instead wanted to jump around.

"Okay Sylvester Lester, you stay here I'm going to get some dog food, dog treats, a baby gate, some chew toys, a collar, some grooming materials, water and a food bowl, and a little bed and pad for you to sleep in and the pad is so you don't pee everywhere." Phil rambled to Sylvester reminding himself what he needed more than telling the dog what he was going to get. He left but kept the closet door slightly open in fear of suffocating the dog if he shut it all the way. Phil hopped down the stairs excitement filling him now that he had a dog of his own, he just has to keep it away from Dan. Speaking of the Devil, (even though Dan would be the best Devil ever, I mean come on if Dan was the Devil how many of you would purposely go to Hell *Raises Hand*) Phil could hear someone coming inside, he could only assume it was Dan since he was the only other one with the key. 

"Welcome home!" Phil said as he made his way to the door, not only to see Dan but to go get the Dog supplies.

"Hi, Honey." Dan replied to Phil. Dan walked over to get a hug and kiss from Phil but instead just watched as Phil walked around him.

"No 'Welcome Home' hug and kiss?" Dan said trying to hide how much he was offended, but he failed pretty poorly as his voice was shaking with hurt.

"Sorry, Babe," Phil walked over and gave Dan a quick peck on the cheek. "I just forgot to get something from the stor-" Phil was cut off when a faint bark was heard from upstairs. He prayed that Dan didn't hear it but he obviously did because he quickly turned his head around facing the sound he had just heard.

"Did I just hear a-"

"No."

"But I swear it sounded like a-"

"It wasn't."

"I can hear soft stomps fr-"

"No you don't."

"Phil, why'd you-"

"Shhhh." Phil walked over to Dan and placed his pointer finger on his lips. Dan looked at his finger, then at Phil with one of his 'WTF' looks.

"Eat a Snickers Dan, you hear things when you're hungry." Phil calmly spoke motioning for Dan to go to the Kitchen.

"NO PHIL! YOU BOUGHT A DOG DIDN'T YOU!"

"No, Of course not."

"Phil, I can literally see the dog behind you right now." Dan said pointing at a very happy dog wagging it's tail.

"Dan, you should really eat a Snickers or go to the eye doctor, there is no dog there."

"Then what is it, Smartass."

"It's my son," Phil picked the dog up in his arms "His name is Sylvester Lester." he finished in his 'In A Matter Of Fact' tone. Not wanting to hear what Dan said next Phil and his 'Son' walked over to the kitchen, all the talk about Snickers made Phil hungry. But before Phil could make it to the kitchen Dan yanked his arm making Phil frantically turn around.

"Look, we can keep the Dog but there will be rules: 1. He's staying in your room, 2. If he pisses on the floor I'm not cleaning it up, 3. We'll have to take him to the Vet and we have to talk to our landlord first, 4. We are Not naming him Sylvester Lester!"

"What! No we're naming him Sylvester Lester!" Phil stomped his foot to try and make a point, he stuck out his lip and pouted. Dan sighed, Phil was always too adorable. 

"Well how about Thor at least?" Phil said, Thor was always his second choice in a name, he thought he himself could suit a Thor.... well he still thinks that.

"I'd rather have him be named Sylvester Lester." Dan sighed again, he truly did prefer Sylvester Lester over Thor. Not that he'd ever admit it but Sylvester Lester kind of grew on him, it had a nice ring to it.

"Okay it's agreed, Sylvester Lester it is then." Phil smirked as he continued his way to the kitchen, he needed that Snickers bar and he need it Now. Dan chuckled to himself and rolled his eyes, he grabbed his wallet and decided to wait for Phil to get done eating his Snickers bar so they could go shopping for things for the Mini Lester.

Sylvester Lester was the start to their family one might say, maybe one day their family would grow and they'd have children. But..... that's a different story, A 2022 story ;)


End file.
